


It’s too hot in the desert (to launch a counter argument)

by ladygray99



Category: Syriana
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince is a smart man and it's really too hot for good New England boys to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s too hot in the desert (to launch a counter argument)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of something inspired by Syriana. If you haven't seen the movie, think Matt Damon and Alexander Sidding. Drop me a line if you have any opinion at all (or even if you don't).

Bryan Woodman found himself sweating despite the light linen of his suit.  Even in the air conditioning it’s far too hot.  He looked at Nasir, clad in white, looking cool as a New England morning, and began to wonder what the prince looked with sweat on his skin.

 

_"My wife..."_

_"Is barely your wife, on the other side of the world, furious for what I can give you."_

 

The prince has dressed him in white, taken him on a horse into the cool desert night.  Like a scene from a movie, the sand under the blankets shifted and moulded to his prone form.  He shivered for more reasons than he was willing to think about.

 

_"Your wife..."_

_"Is my best friend, the mother of my child, and rather devoted to one of her handmaidens."_

 

Bryan twisted and hissed beneath the prince’s hands and teeth.  He let the tears flow from his eyes. Nasir licked them away, whispering harshly in words he didn't understand, didn't care to understand.  He screamed his voice raw knowing the desert would swallow up the sound.

 

_"Your people..."_

_"Will not be surprised by a foreign concubine"  
_

_Bryan twisted his lips. "I'm your financial adviser."  
_

_Prince Nasir Al-Subaai cracked a smile. "That to."_

 

He made no sound stumbling away from the wreckage.  He did not cry at the broken ribs.  He made not a sound when the needle slid in and out of his skin, closing the gaping wounds.  He wept when the bite marks began to fade and did not return home till they were gone.


End file.
